Burns of Love
by InvaderJez
Summary: Deidara burns Itachi! He says he will repay im by taking care of him untill his better but his fealing start chainging. Will he tell Itachi? Bad at writing English! An ItaDei,HidaKaku,PainKona story....


It was Sunday one of the most boringest day's in the week. Ofcourse that was there break day but for some reason they never seemed to do anything. Well maybe wach late TV on Saturday and stay up late, play in the leaving room, or go to the hot springs but that was mostly it. Deidara the person laying on his bed thought about his hair was long and blond with a pony tail. And two blue eyes exept one was coverd by his hair.

He thought about lot's of things mostly of how his life would had been if he haddent join the akatsuki. He started getting a little too bored so he decided to go eat something. As he walked tword the door he cold hear Tobi screaming for his life. He hoppend the door a little and suddenly saw Hidan running tword the screaming person.

"This time you're going to get it Tobi!!!!" screamed the white short haided boy.

"Tobi is a good boy Hidan!" the orange masked guy scread with fear.

Deidara just started walking tword the kitchen. He didin't cared why or what was making them so noisy so early in the he got there he opend the fridge and looked aroud for what to eat. He got out the cold soup and put them in the microway. While he waited he sat down in the table and started looking around the place. He wonderd himself what time it was becouse there was no one there. Normaly the kitchen would be full of people by now.

"Ding,ding,ding" the microway ringed as Deidara stood up to get his cooked food.

As he was getting ready to grave the hot plate he heard steps coming from the door way. Itachi the long black hairded boy and preatty eyed person walked in. He noticed that Deidara was about to grave the hot and burning plate. He quickly ran and moved Deidaras hand out the pushed him out the way and accidently got the hot burning soup all over him. Itachi will do anyithing to save Deidara becouse he loved him. Though no one knew about this.

"Owww....un" The blond said trying to get push off Itachi untill he noticed the broken plate in the floor. His eye's opend wide and looked at Itachi to see if he was he wasen't, he was burned all over his body.

"Dei...dara.... don't o-over...heat..the..f-food...baka..." Itachi sayd trying to fight back the pain.

"I-Itachi...... h-hurry I need to take off the hot clothes! un"

Deidara picked up Itachi and wen't running twored the nearest bathroom. He placed Itachi in the toilet seat and started to take off his clothes. Except that by the time they got there the clothes wern't that hot anymore.

"T-Thank's...... Deidara" Itachi sayid ass Deidara removed his pant's.

"No problem....I mean you were the one who got my hand out of the way...un"

"hn....J-Just.. be more ...carefull" Itachi sayd alredy recovering from his burned skin.

"I'm going to bring Kakuzu and Konan just so they will cheak you mkay oh and bring you some "

Deidara left the bathroom and wen't to Kakuzu's room. Unfortunatly Deidara started hearing some weird noices that were coming out of Kakuzu's room. He ceriously opend the door to check it out. As he opend the door he noticed that the light's were off and everithing was dark but the shape infront of his eye's

"What the ...." Infront of him he saw the two man figures.

It was Hidan and Kakuzu. Hidan was in his hand's a knees while Kakuzu was holding Hidans hand's pushing back and forth on his enterence. But once they had heard the door open they both stop the rethim they were in and stared at the man in the door way.

"S-Sorry! un" Deidara closed the door and whent streight to Konans room.

~~~~~~~~~Hidan and Kakuzu~~~~~~~~~

"W-Was that Deidara???" The man in white hair sayid as he stood up.

"Yeah I think it was...." Kakuzu said getting off his lover and walking to get his clothes.

"hu....ummm....Kakuzu....." Hidan said sitting down in the bed.

"What is it Hidan?"

"Were are you... going...?"

"Going to go see what Deidara wanted why?"

"hu....-/////- n-no reson.

As Kakuzu chaned into his clothes he noticed Hidan's deprest hadent been with Kakuzu for quite a while because he has been on missions. And had just come back from an important mission too.

"Hidan...."

"W-What is it"

Kakuzu got close to Hidan and kissed him in the cheak, then went closer to his mouth were Kakuzu had sliped his tongue inside him. He noticed that Hidan wasent kissing back and pull's himself away.

"I'm sorry Hidan..... I'll make it up to you promise, now give me a kiss."

Hidan made a little smile and leanded forwerd and kissed his lover in the mouth. Then Kakuzu pulled away and left the room.

"You better make it up for me.... Kakuzu"

~~~~~~~~~Deidara~~~~~~~~

Deidara found Konans room and went inside.

"Konan??? un." Deidara called out.

He noticed she was doing some papers in her desk and went to talk to her.

"Konan I need you're help! un."

"Deidara I'm bizzy right now, I need to finish these papers go ask someone else -_-"

"B-But Itachi is injured he got burned all over his body!!! un."

Konan stood up and looked at the man infront of her.

"Were is he" she said looking at Deidara seriously.

"In the bathroom close to the kitchen un." Deidara replyed.

"Then let's go"

--------------------------At the bathroom------------------------

Deidara opend the door and saw Itachi in the floor, just sitting there.

"I brought Konan un."

Konan got close to Itachi and started cheking his skin.

"Deidara bring Itachi some clothes, and bring me some bandages."

"Oh yeah I forot the clothes! Be right back un." He said starting to leave the room.

Kakusu came in a minute later wen Deidara had left.

"What's wrong?" Kakuzu said opening the door.

"Itachi got burned all over his body." Konan said tring not to hurt Itachi.

"K-Konan it hurt's" Itachi sayd removing Konan's soft hands.

"Sorry Itachi,can you stand up???"

"Y-Yeah" Itachi stood up being care full not to get more pain in his body.

~~~~~~~~~~Deidara~~~~~~~~~

As Deidara walked inside Itachi's room he noticed it was clean but..... lonely that not even ghost will live there. He walked into the closet and noticed all Itachi's awsome clothes and his uniform. He graved a black shirt and some pant's untill a book fell from a top shelf.

"What's this??? un" Deidara said opening the book.

He noticed that it had the Date in all the pages so it had to be a diary.

"Well...well...well let's see what we have "He opend to the last page and started to read...

_**Dear Diary, today Deidara was in a mission all day and didin't have time to see him.**_

_**I really missed untill I heard his beautiful voice comming from the leaving room.**_

_**I wanted to run tword the room but I would had looked I walked...**_

_**I turned to see him and saw him there infront of me with those beautiful eye's.**_

_**He said "Hey Itachi" I was so happy.w I tryed saying hi but I said "loser"**_

_**I was so broke harted wen he turned to me and slaped me streat in the face....**_

_**but his hands were soft though so soft that I liked it.**_

_**After that I just came to the room anyways I'm going to stop writing for today....**_

"Wow, I didn't know Itachi really liked that....I was so mad that day after I had finish my mission with Danna....un"

Deidara turned the pages untill he found the time that he joind the akatsuki.

_**Dear Diary, Today Pain had send Kisame, Sasori and I to a special mission.**_

_**To bring some guy named Deidara or I think that's how you spell it. **_

_**He was short had long blond hair that coverd his left eye and blue eyes. **_

_**He uses his little toy explotions and he cals that art...**_

_**Tough I think he's kind of cute.....Yes CUTE!!!**_

_**Maybe he could be the one.**_

_**I wish I could talk to him.**_

_**Get to know him.**_

_**Love him.**_

_**Have him.**_

_**....**_

"Wait so Itachi... h-he loves me....? un" Thought's came rining in his mind. He couln't bolive that someone like that could love him. For some reson he felt loved and cared for..Suddenly he rememberd to take Itachi's he closed the book and wen't to get the bandeges he forgot and the clothes to Itachi.

~~~~~~~~Bathroom~~~~~~~

As he walked in he notice Itachi standing up and Konan cheking his saw Itachi's body, it was so preatty and it looked the burns he now had ruend the perfection. He walked forwerd and gave Itachi a hug not caring for the stuff that fell on the floor.

"Sorry Itachi....I'm so sorry un" As he hugged him he felt pain all over him.

"It's ok Deidara....I'm just glad that you didin't get burned." Itachi hugged back but pushed him away.

"Konan before I change why don't you put on me the bandages."

"Sure" Konan said getting them off the floor.

"Deidara, why don't you go to you're room or something?" Konan said starting to put on the bandages.

"Don't....w-worry Deidara ow....Konan that hurt!"

Deidara shook his head in agreement and left the bathroom.

Kakuzu however started helping Konan as well.

~~~~~~~Deidara~~~~~~~

As he walked into his room he thought about Itachi. For some reson he couln't stop thinking about him. It couln't be that he liked him becouse he liked someone else. He liked his man Sasori, but he alway's thought Sasori didin't like him....

He walked tword's the bed and layd there thinking. A moment later his eye's started to close slowly into a deep sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~Deidara's Dream...~~~~~~~~~

Deidara was laying down close to a big tree that was in the back. He opend his eye's and saw the blue sky and butiful clouds. The air was so peaceful and the sun was warm. He wished he could stay like that forever it was an awsome feeling. He looked around the distance and saw Itachi. He was sitting in a pile of flowers with a little box in his hands. Deidara got up and wen't to go see what's up. Wen he got there he sat down in the side of Itachi and looked up at him.

"Hey Itachi, what's up? un" He said starting to look at the box in his hand's.

"Nothing much really just, daydreaming...." The Uchiha said now starting to lay down.

"What's that in you're hands? un"

"What, this thing here?" Itachi sayid putting it up.

"Yeah,un."

"Oh, it's just a..... a present that I whant to give to someone....but... I'm afraid...."

"Afraid of what? un"

"Afraid of being rejected...."

"Rejected..? Why will someone reject you....You have the look's, you're a nice person and you have the most preattiest smile! un"

"It depend on someones likeing Deidara..."

"I know but.....un"

"If you were the one for me to give you this gift will you eccept it?" Itachi faced the little box to Deidara.

The blond just stered at the smal box he didin't know what to say or what to do. Untill he saw all blank,nothing -----

~~~~~~~~~~~~Deidara~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deidara woke up and stood up in a fast move.

"A dream...?...un"

He tried to wonder why he dreamed that and he also wonderd what was in that little box.

"Itachi....!....Itachi! un"

Deidara stood off bed and left his room. He ran to Itachi's room and opend the door.

"Itachi?!? un"

He screamed as he wen't inside and slaming the door.

Itachi opend his eyes and stood up. He saw the other man who woke him up running twords him.

"Deidara!?! W-Wait Deidara d-don't ----"

Deidara opend his arms and jumped on the other now in pain man.

"Owww....."

"(Gasp!) Oops Itachi I'm so sorry I over react! un"

The blond man got off Itachi and sat infront of the door opend and Konan came in with a glass of water.

"Deidara!?! I see you came to see Itachi..."

"I got worried un" Daidara jumped of the bed and sat down in the floor.

"So...is Itachi going to be ok Konan? un"

"Yeah... eventually the burns will disappear over time...." Konan said walking to give Itachi his water.

"Here Itachi drink it" Konan said as she gave the water to the poor man.

"Itachi do you feel well??? un" Deidara said as he watched Itachi drink the water.

"Yeah....but...I won't be able to go on missions since the burns get in the way...."

"Sorry Itachi I really am..." As Deidara looked down he thought of something to make it up for him.

"I got it!.....Itachi I have a plan to make it up for you! I'll take care of you untill you're burns stop hurting so much! un"

Itachi and Konan looked at Deidara in a weird way.

"ummm.....are you shure Deidara I mean you still need to complete you're missions."Konan said getting the empty glass back.

"I know! I'll just finish them as fast as I can and come back! un"

"Are you sure Deidara I mean I don't want my burns to get in you're way."

"Don't worry Itachi I'll make sure you'll get "

"(-/_\-)Fine do what you want..."

Konan looked at both of the in a weird way and made her way to the door.

"So the means I'm going to have to sleep in you're room Itachi! un"

"W-Wait! you sleep here!?!"

"Yeah! Just in case you need something un"

Deidara moved to the other side of the bed and snuggled inside the covers.

"Night Itachi un"

"Night...."

Itachi moved down the covers and fell asleep. Deidara in the other hand was still awake he could feel Itachi's back and that made Deidara blush a little. For some reson he now wanted Itachi to see him as something more than just a see him as something more like a lover. Though that made Deidara fell a little weard, well even more since he was now sleeping in Itachi's bed ofcorse.

Hours past and Deidara still couln't sleep he turned the other way and was now looking at Itachi's back. He loved the way his black hair looked and the way it looked on him. I totaly fit with his skin and his butiful body. Suddenly the Uchiha turned over and had now his face infront of the blond. Deidara looked at the other man and saw his beautiful lips. They looked so soft and pretty like his beautiful eye's. Acctuely he was beautiful every single part of him he was perfect. Especialy thouse eye's that shine in the light and dark. Deidara closed himself to the other man untill he could swear that he could tuch him. Then fell into his own deep sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~

Deidara opend his eye's and saw the other man's face way too close to him. Deidara stood up and pushed Itachi off the Itachi fell in pain Deidara had remembered everithing (again -_-U).

"D-Deidara....a-aren't you....suppose...to ...make...me f-feel better???owww......"

"ITACHI!!! I'm so sorry....I keep forgetting...un"

"I-It's ok...Deidara..."

"Here let me help you un"

Deidara graved Itachi bridal stile and layd him on the bed.

"You want something? un"

"N-No thanks let me just rest some more...."

"Mkay Itachi but if you need something just tell me"

"k..."

Itachi snuggled in his blanket's and fell asleep. Deidara didin't know what to do now so he wen't to the bathroom to shower. While he washed his body he tryed to figure out how he coul'd try to keep Itachi company while he was away in other missions. Maybe he could ask someone else to take care of him while hes away? Or at least till then. Wen Deidara was done taking a shower and had his clothes on he wen't back into the room to see if Itachi was wen the blond man looked inside Itachi was gone.

"Were did he go???un"

He walked to the livingroom to see if he was there and saw him sitting in the walked twords him and sat in the side of him.

"Sorry Itachi did you needed something? un"

The other man looked at him and said...

"No not really though Konan told me to tell you to go to Pain's office."

Didara got off the couch and wen't streght into the other man's office. As he opend the door he noticed that Konan was in the side staring streght into Deidaras eye's.

"You needed me Leader? un"

"Yes deidara please sit down..."

Deidara did as told an sat dow o one of the chairs infron of Pains saw is leader flip through some papers untill he took out one.

"Here Deidara, this will e you're mission for today."

Deidara started reading the paper from top to bottom untill a question poped out.

"Will this take long? un"

"Not really just about 7 hours."

"S-Seven hours b-but right now him---"

"I know, taken care of Itachi but why don't you ask someone to take care of him untill you come back?"

"Well...I'll try. un"

Konan turned to Deidara and started to talk.

"Well this wa you're idea of taking care of Itachi...."

"Yeah, I guess you're right....un"

Once Deidara left the room Konan turned to Pain.

"You think he's going to be ok?"

Pain pushed Konan to the seat and hugge her.

"Yeah....I think so....but right now let's not worry about that. I had so much work today....that means..."

Pain started to look at Konan with a little evil made Konan blush a little then she got close to Pain to give him a kiss.

"Alright Pain....but not now."

"Whatever you say..."

There faces got close to each other untill a pleasent gentle kiss came.


End file.
